


Best Sunday Ever

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Cockles [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Cuddling, Cute, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Napping, Thunderstorms, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen wake on a stormy Sunday in their Vancouver apartment and take advantage of their day off by lounging and fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Sunday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to: [Tennyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/profile) , and [Riley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyBrennan/pseuds/GlassClosetCastiel) for being lovely beta's for this cute-ish porn fic.

The rush of rain whispering in through the windows was the perfect backdrop to a lazy Sunday afternoon. Layers of grey clouds had hung around since morning, and no real amount of sun managed to make it through. With the thick curtains drawn, only soft light flickers from the TV.

Jensen and Misha laid on their couch, limbs tangled, eyes half-closed. A movie that had been playing in the background was now running credits, but truth was, they hadn’t paid it much attention anyway.

When the heavier rain began to drown out the voices from the screen, Misha had turned around on the couch so that he was facing Jensen instead of the TV. Shifting a bit lower, he pressed his face into Jensen’s t-shirt clad chest. The scent of him was stronger there. Nothing as prominent as cologne or soap, but a warmth. A sleepy warmth, as they hadn’t bothered to shower that day.

Yesterday was one of those long, dragging days at work. By the time they’d made it back to their Vancouver apartment, their thoughts went as far as: Get teeth brushed … crawl into bed. No sex, no chit-chat. Just mindless motions in an effort to get horizontal and unconscious.

Sleeping in until nearly ten, they woke lazy, turning towards each other blindly in the low morning light. Hands stroked in aimless patterns, kisses were chaste and close-mouthed. They lingered in bed, reaching down to feel each other with no real effort for a finish, more of a need to touch than anything with purpose.

Jensen hummed against Misha’s neck, his hand moving back up to run his knuckles in passes over his stomach, up to his chest and down again. “Movie day?” he’d asked in a low murmur.

And that was how they’d ended up wrapped around each other on the plush, grey sectional, half on the way to a nap.

Jensen’s fingers sank into Misha’s hair in an offhand sort of way, running his nails across and stopping every few seconds when his lucidity floated away. Both of them dozed off and on for a couple hours until a crack of thunder startled them both awake.

“Mmm, love thunderstorms,” said Misha. Awake more now than he was all day, he pushed his body against Jensen, feeling every incredible line. The soft give of his belly, his thick, muscular thighs (one leg shoved between Misha’s), his long arms all wrapped around him. And the best part? The thick swell pressed against his groin.

“I know you do,” Jensen said back, his face brushing against Misha’s head, lips putting a kiss to his hair. “Scoot up.”

Misha shuffled up so they were face to face, immediately falling into a deep, tantalizing kiss. Their tongues stroked together, all warm and wet. Subtle moans rumbled between them. Lightning flashed outside, a streak of it piercing through the curtains.

Unaware of how it began, Misha realized they were rolling against each other, legs slotted and entwined, groins pressing tight. Erections competed for space and friction. It wasn’t enough to rock and grind together—they needed their hands in there, roaming and grabbing. The thunder rumbled loud, a sharp crack making him flinch. Jensen chuckled.

“Mm, fuck this is nice,” Jensen said after breaking the kiss, his mouth moving on to Misha’s throat. Sealing his lips over sensitive skin and tendons, Jensen sucked hard, his scruff chafing Misha’s throat.

Either the humidity in the air, or the fact that they’d been cooped up on the couch sharing body heat for several hours made the heat of arousal almost too much between them. Sweat beaded on their skin, tickling as it started to dampen them, their shirts and boxers sticking to them.

“I’m too hot,” said Misha, rolling onto his back.

“Yeah you are,” Jensen winked, licking across his lips as his hands groped down Misha’s front, snatching the hem of his shirt and pulling it up. With that task done, Jensen peeled his own off and tossed it on the floor.

/\/\/\

Having Misha on his back was an undeniable opportunity, thought Jensen. Reaching down, he palmed across Misha’s belly, down the side of his outer hip, across his thighs, and slowly started to come back up. Between Misha’s legs it was hot and damp, very little scattering of hair and his hand pushed up through his loose green boxers. The first thing he touched was the soft skin of his balls, his hand cupping them.

Misha whimpered, his head turning for a kiss. Jensen parted his lips and slid his tongue in. Fondling down low, balls nestled in his palm, Jensen’s two fingers sank back, rubbing hard over the faint swell just before that tempting ass.

Nibbling his lips, Jensen started tugging at the top band of Misha’s boxers. Pulling back from the kiss, he said, “Off. _Now.”_

With a low, lazy laugh, Misha fumbled to get them off. Adorable grunts left his mouth with his efforts.

When Misha turned back, his eyes went straight to Jensen’s hips. “You’re next,” he said.

Wearing a broad smile, Jensen arched up and shoved them off, using his legs and feet to work them all the way to the end of the couch.

Falling over onto Misha, settling in between his legs, Jensen attacked his mouth. The kiss was rough and sloppy. Low groans breathed between them, teeth nipping, tongues shoving in deep. A renewed roll of thunder, the sound building from a good distance, momentarily drowned out the uneven breaths Misha was attempting through his nose, not wanting to break the kiss for a real gulp of air.

Jensen pushed his hand between them, searching out Misha’s thick sex. Both their erections were trapped between their stomachs, the damp heat making the skin slick. Taking both of them in his fist, he started to stroke, working his hips in and out, grunts of effort pouring into Misha’s slack mouth.

This slow build, a tease in the pit of his stomach went on for several minutes. The kissing filled with dirty sounds, the muted sound of his fist working them, precome and sweat mixing and coating them both.

Tearing away from Misha’s wide mouth, Jensen opened his eyes and stared into the blue below him. They were wide and blinking. “Fuck, I want to be inside you right now. But our stuff’s all the way in the bedroom.” With a frown, Jensen pressed lazy kisses over the curves of his face.

Misha laughed. “I’ll go get it, and a towel, if you let me up.”

Not caring for any kind of separation, Jensen let go of his own cock and felt Misha up from base to tip, down to his nuts and then further back, his fingers stroking against the rim of his ass. “I don’t want to let you up,” he whined.

Squirming a bit on the couch, Misha made a thick noise of desperation and pushed between them as well, his hand going straight to Jensen’ cock, his fingers curling around and squeezing him tight.

“Ahh… dammit, Mish. I’ll never get around to doin’ ya if we keep this up.”

A breathy laugh puffed against the side of his face. Misha said, “Then spin around and you can suck on your fingers and get me all ready, and I’ll suck you off and get you all ready. How does that sound?”

A different sort of whine vented from Jensen then. An eager, desperate whine. “Fuck yes, let’s do that.”

It took massive effort, almost falling off the couch in the process to get into a good position. His thighs spread over Misha’s head, his cock buried in that hot mouth. Laying out over Mish, an elbow braced on the cushion, Jensen sucked his own fingers into his mouth, really coating them good and then got right in there. His arm nudged Misha’s legs further apart and he moved his slick fingers to that tight, nerve-ridden entrance. Rubbing in circles with the pads of his fingers, he relished in the subtle groan that Misha let out. Jensen shifted up just enough that he could take that full, thick sex into his mouth.

Lightning splashed against the windows, the room lighting up for a split second and all Jensen saw was the two weights hanging between Misha’s thighs and his own hand working down between the crease of his cheeks.

Muffled moans and wet slurps filled the room. If possible, the humidity had cranked up even more and their torsos were sticking together. Taking Misha’s cock deep towards his throat, Jensen held it still and pressed his finger inside. Heat enveloped his single digit, and he sank it in as far as it would go. Misha groaned and whimpered around his erection and the vibrations set off his own round of noises, nearly making him choke around the dick in his mouth.

On the next roll of thunder, the rain rushing thick outside the windows, Jensen pushed in a second split-slick finger and twisted them as best he could in the position. Whether it was the Sunday afternoon atmosphere or who knew what, Misha was relaxing fast, taking him in easy.

Lifting his weight up, letting Misha’s jerking erection fall out of his mouth, Jensen put all his attention into working his boyfriend open. Two fingers going in, spreading them, curling them. Enjoying the view, he started to piston his fingers faster, fucking Misha with them.

Vibrations rumbled around his dick from Misha’s mouth and throat, a tongue working at the underside of his cock, teasing him.

“That’s it,” he said in a husky voice, working his fingers in and twisting up. Unable to stop himself, Jensen started lifting his hips, plunging his cock into Misha’s open mouth, knowing he could take it.

“Oh fuck, so good. God, I love your mouth…” he trailed off with a moan and a curse.

Switching his hands, and wanting to add more lube, Jensen sucked off his other fingers and starting sinking them into Misha’s ass one at a time, and then two at a time, and then getting him truly ready, pushed in three fingers, hearing Misha groan as loud as the crack of thunder outside.

With the window cracked open an inch, a stormy breeze blew across them and that set him in motion. Jensen lifted his hips, his dick pulling free of Misha’s flushed, plump mouth.

Jensen turned back around and grabbed for the underside of Misha’s knees. Leaning down over him, holding his legs, Jensen met that lust-blown gaze and smiled.

“Best Sunday ever,” he said. Using one hand, Jensen guided himself. There was some resistance, and things weren’t as slick as they could be. They’d just have to go slow. Moving his hips forward a fraction at a time, he pushed in, wincing as he caught the subtle twinges below him. But they both knew what meant “Ow, a little discomfort” or “Hell no. Abort.” This was the former.

“Don’t go deep yet,” Misha warned. “In and out a bit… like halfway, babe.”

Jensen smiled down at him, both arms holding up Misha’s legs. “Anything you want, Mish.”

And so he withdrew, right until the ridge caught at the rim and then he eased back in. Halfway, as promised. Pulling back, Jensen felt the tight grip clamp down on him. “Mmng… Christ, Mish. You do that and I’m gonna finish in like three seconds.”

“Couldn’t help it,” said Mish. His hands reached up and grabbed for Jensen’s face, guiding him low for a kiss. It was a good thing Mish was so bendy.

Delving his tongue in between Misha’s lips, Jensen sank a bit further in, loving the little hitch of a breath that he felt between them. “You okay?”

Misha winked. “Not my first time.”

“You don’t say.” Laughing, Jensen pressed in a bit more, eyes intent on the expression below him. Misha’s mouth fell open, gaping and enticing. He licked into it, his hips moving closer.

Not quite buried all the way, Jensen knew to move in and out a few times. The very base of him was quite thick and unless they had sufficient lube, he always took his time.

By the time their hips came flush together, he was sweating a good one and his cock was twitching hard. “Holy crap, I am friggin’ super close to losing it right now.”

“If you come without actually fucking me on this lazy afternoon I’m going to bend you over the dining table and spank you.”

Every last effort Jensen spent trying to keep his release trapped in his balls. “Saying stuff like that is really not helping my situation.”

“Fine. I’ll just lay here and wait.” Misha smiled up at him, teasing.

“Gonna be like that, huh?” Jensen thumped against his ass, burying in a bit deeper and watched Misha’s face go slack, an uneven sigh passing between his lips.

Misha bit his lip. “C’mon then. Give it to me.” A sly smile was dished out for his benefit and Jensen couldn’t help but feel his heart clench with emotion. He loved everything about this day, this man, and their whole relationship.

“Since you seem to be in command, Mr. Krushnic, what do you want? _Slow_?” Jensen teased him with a drawn out slide of his cock, working in and out with taunting patience. “Deep?” he asked next, pinning Misha to the couch with the force of his hips, his cock buried into tight, velvety heat. A harsh groan tore up from Misha’s throat and something like a curse came quickly after that. “What about fast?” Spitting into his hand, he worked a little extra slick around his shaft and started moving quick. Short, shallow thrusts pumping in and out, never sinking in too far. All at once, he stopped. Catching Misha’s unfocused stare, Jensen buried himself nice and slow, his body shaking with the feel of it.

Misha opened his mouth to speak when a crack of thunder ripped through the room, lightning flaring against the curtains. “Fuck… slow,” said Misha finally, his eyes rolling back.

Bracing one hand on the back of Misha’s thigh, and his other holding Misha’s chin, Jensen drew back and pushed in. He set up a good, sensual pace.

The searing heat between their joined hips was overwhelming, and it was so goddamn hot in their apartment that rivulets of sweat were running in streams down his back, drops of it fell from his forehead as he moved.

“Gonna be…” Jensen huffed, losing breath, “fucking dehydrated… after this.” Misha was in some other world below him, eyes unseeing, mouth hanging loose, soft murmured curses spilling from his lips.

Mixing up his achingly slow thrusts, Jensen swiveled his hips, feeling that extra rounding pressure spark around the length of his shaft. “Christ, that’s fucking good.” He did it again, pushing in as he swayed his hips from side to side a little.

Under him, Misha’s legs had begun to shake, his toes curling. “K-k-killing… me” panted Mish, licking across his dry lips.

“That good, huh?” he teased, bringing them flush together and moving in between Misha’s legs. And fuck, did he ever enjoy seeing Misha all bent up, legs in the air and spread wide. Hottest thing on the damn planet as far as he was concerned.

Crushing his boyfriend into the couch, Jensen sought after a kiss. His tongue darted in for a taste, the position too awkward to hold the kiss for long. With a sad moan, he eased off and got moving again.

Not having done much more than lay on the couch for most of the day meant that he was sluggish, glad that Mish had wanted it slow. Despite his temperate moves, all about the gradual push and slick easing out, Jensen was becoming exhausted. The sweat ran down the arch of his back, tickling down the crease of his ass. Letting go of Misha’s face, he used his forearm to wipe his forehead. Taking a deep, refreshing breath, he released his grip on Misha’s thigh and grabbed for the armrest instead.

Rubbing and pinching his way down Misha’s chest and stomach with his right hand, Jensen took the hot length in his palm and stroked it to the base. Misha shuddered, a rushed exhale storming out of his mouth.

“ _Mmngh_ … fuck,” Misha rasped, his face lit up by a faint flash of lightning.

Moving even slower than before, Jensen timed the movement of his hips with the squeeze of his fist, riding up and down, his finger and thumb pressing up against the underside of that flushed ridge.

Tearing his eyes away from the sight of Misha’s glorious cock funneling in and out of his fist, Jensen peered down into his blue eyes, darker than normal with all the shadows around them and the pupils blown out.

Cresting towards release, Misha’s ass started to grip around him hard. The heat and slick pressure nearly making him blind it was so good. Jensen loosened his fist and focused on the head of that smooth, hard sex, running his fingers over and over all that velvety skin. It began to jerk in his grasp, and rough moans and half-formed curses tumbled out of Misha’s slack mouth.

Pushing in deep and pressing their hips together as hard as he could, Jensen leaned down and said, “Look at me, Mish. Come, babe.” As he said it, he teased the head of Misha’s dick the way he knew would work best, and felt his own erection kick inside.

Misha’s unfocused gaze found its way to his green eyes. As their stares locked, a rough spasm sent Mish into undulations, his folded up frame convulsing with his release. Spurts of come shot out onto his chest and the couch. Jensen groaned loud as he felt Misha’s ass clench around him in hot contractions, nearly working the orgasm right out of him.

Using his fingers to scoop up some of the come, Jensen worked the release around his own shaft as he kept going.

Coming back into some semblance of sanity, Misha stared up at him, his legs still shaky framing his head and chest. “Come on me,” he said, eyes glazed over.

The only answer he was able to give was, “Fuck.” Just picturing it nearly threw him over. Closing his eyes, he grabbed for the backs of Misha’s thighs, pushing them even further apart and started working his hips fast, letting the hot snug grip around his cock work him to the edge.

“Fuck, Jensen… slower. A little sore down here,” Misha said with a soft smile.

Calming his tempo, he breathed slow and moved a bit lazier than before. For whatever reason, the gentle, unhurried stroke of immersing his cock inside Misha’s body was mind-numbingly awesome. A low tingle, a sort of buzz started to ride up his shaft. His whole pelvis seemed to flare with a tight ache.

Just as his balls contracted, pulling up against his body he pulled out in a rush and wrapped his fist around his swollen sex and started pumping fast, his eyes laser-focused on Misha’s rising chest and tensing abdomen.

“Oh fuck!” Jensen cursed as his orgasm hit, jets of come splattering all over Mish. Overcome with wrenching shudders, Jensen stroked himself with each aftershock. Out of breath and panting, he blinked trying to get his sight to focus.

Finally it did. “Holy crap, you are a dirty mess!” Jensen laughed, taking in the picture below.

Misha’s knees were bent, but his legs were still sort of up in the air, hair a wild, sweaty disaster. Come glazed his skin from his cheek all the way down to some of it pooled in the dip at his groin.

Eyes droopy, Misha hummed and gave him a faint smile. “Too lazy to shower, just grab a towel and wipe me off. Then we nap.”

Rising up off the couch, Jensen ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his face of drying sweat. “All we’ve done today is nap and fuck. We should do something more productive.”

Misha groaned and sprawled out now that Jensen’s weight was off him. “Then order take-out. We’ll eat… and _then_ we’ll nap.”

Jensen made a face, considering the suggestion. “Now that’s a plan. Stay put.”

A low laugh came from Misha as Jensen started walking down the hall. “As if I’m going anywhere, if I get up there will be come just dripping off me.”

Jensen raised his voice and answered back from the bathroom as he took a towel from the cupboard, “Just the way I like you.”

“Cruel,” Mish shot back as Jensen made his way back to their living room. He kneeled onto the couch and started wiping his boyfriend down the best he could. No doubt they’d be a bit sticky and smell like sex for the rest of the day, but… whatever.

Slumping into the other end of the couch, Jensen shoved one leg against the back cushions and settled his other one right between Misha’s legs, his foot resting on Misha’s chest. Misha responded by doing pretty well the same thing.

“Food,” reminded Mish.

“I’m on it, I’m on it. Settle down.” As he started punching in the numbers on his phone, he realized the storm outside had settled down.

All the build-up of humidity from earlier was starting to ease off and the gentle, cool breeze that wafted in through the window rushed over the back of his sweat-slick neck and it felt fucking amazing.

Misha obviously felt the breeze, for he moaned just as someone picked up from at the Thai place.

Using his foot, Jensen covered Misha’s mouth to shut him up as he ordered. This led to being tickled and by the end of it all, he’d almost kicked Mish in the face by accident and swore into the phone twice in the middle of saying, ‘Two chicken pad thais, please.’

“I can’t believe you put that dirty foot on my mouth.” Misha reached up and pinched his thigh.

Jensen snorted and turned his foot inward and patted the side of Misha’s face. “Oh be quiet over there, you know you love it.”

A snippy huff blew out of Misha’s mouth. “So, are we putting clothes on or is the plan to lounge naked for the rest of the day?”

Jensen grinned at him. “Definitely naked. Although, one of us is gonna have to get dressed to get the door.”

“Fuck that. Dibs out.”

 _Asshole_. Jensen groaned. “I hate you. It’s still too damn hot to get dressed.”

“Hmm, no way. The breeze coming in is fantastic.”

They bantered for the next few minutes about who would be the one to answer the door and debated the hilarious thought of answering the door together… still naked. Wouldn’t that be something?

Twenty minutes of casual chatter and lazy touching later, his phone rang for the buzzer downstairs. Jensen had intentions of getting up and throwing on some bum clothes to get their food but Misha’s gorgeous body sprawled out at the other end of the couch drew his attention.

It was cooler now. Much cooler, he thought as he climbed on top of him and pressed their bodies together.

“What are you doing?” asked Mish.

Jensen sucked red splotches up the length of his neck, smiled and murmured, “Nothing,” as innocently as possible.

“Any minute you’re gonna need to get the door.”

Jensen whined, annoyed that he was being brushed off. “Fine!” He stood up quick, pushed Misha a little in towards the back of the couch and laid a smack against his ass. A second later the doorbell rang.

They both burst out laughing. Misha said, “Now there’s one way to greet the take-out guy— _Smack_!”

Jensen was still snorting laughs as he threw on a pair of jogging pants and went through the kitchen to the door. Misha was slightly in view on the couch and pulled a blanket down from the top of the couch and hid completely under it.

It was kind of hilarious. Unlocking the bolt and turning the handle, Jensen opened the door to find a young guy holding a big brown paper bag. Guy looked baked out of his tree. Then again, it was Vancouver.

“That’ll be twenty-four dollars and thirty scents,” the guy said, eyes glazed over and tinged red.

Jensen had half a mind to ask if he had any pot on him. Eating, getting a little high and then falling asleep naked on the couch with Mish would really be awesome. But he was very specific about who he bought from. Not necessarily because he was worried about what was in it. Most stuff was decent enough. But more because he didn’t care for his personal life to become any more public than it was.

Paying with debit, he took the bags and wished the guy a good night. ‘It’s two o'clock in the afternoon,’ the guy replied curiously.

Jensen twisted the side of his lip. Whoops. “Night, afternoon, evening. It’s Sunday, who the hell cares!” Closing the door, he turned on his heel and walked back towards the couch.

Shoving the blanket down, Misha looked over at him. “How the hell is it two in the afternoon?! It’s like pitch-black outside.”

“Thunderstorm, remember?” he said as he pulled the Styrofoam containers out of the brown bag.

Misha sat up, the blanket now around his hips and grabbed a fork and one of the two containers. “Honestly, I barely noticed the thunderstorm.”

With a forkful of Pad Thai in his mouth, Jensen laughed. “I’m gonna take that as a kick-ass compliment.” Swallowing the sweet, peanut-y dish down, he turned to the side and kissed Misha’s cheek.

Another glorious breeze rushed in through the slit in the window and they continued to mow down their post-sex dinner. Or _Lunch?_ Meh.

When all that remained was a few bean sprouts and those giant-sized green onion things in his white container, Jensen stood long enough to take his pants off and got settled back onto the couch. “Oh yeah… and the laziness continues.”

Sighing and wrapping the blanket around himself like a cape, Misha crawled up onto his knees, moved in between Jensen’s legs and settled down on top of him, letting the blanket fall around them. “Nap time?” asked Misha, laying his head onto Jensen’s chest.

“Fuck yeah, nap time.” From the window, the gentle patter of soft rain filtered into the apartment. All the thunder and lightning was gone but the day was still dark and hazy.

“Sweet. We’ll fool around more when we wake up.” Misha planted a kiss over his heart and exhaled in a long sigh, no doubt swiftly heading towards sleep.

“I like that plan. Best Sunday ever.”

Misha purred against him, squirming a bit to get more comfy. “Mmm… Agreed. Best Sunday ever.”

 


End file.
